


Food Loops

by Solstice0612



Series: Vexing Questions [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice0612/pseuds/Solstice0612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Window of Opportunity Daniel Jackson asked a question to his team while having breakfast, but we never knew what he was talking about. Here is an answer. This is part of a series of independent vignettes I have called Vexing Questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Loops

**Author's Note:**

> I am very grateful to have Jan Kent and Lisuni as betas for this story. The characters in this story belong to MGM, I am just playing with them. Not copyright infringement intended.

 

It was a busy morning at the SGC’s mess hall. The members of SG-1 sat having breakfast together.

 

“I am not sure why but some pivotal moments in my life have hinged around food. You know, those kind of moments where everything changes? You begin eating and by the end of the meal, it’s a different game.”

 

“We always talk about important stuff here in the cafeteria, like hockey and what happened on the Simpsons.”

 

“Jack, I’m talking about key events. Do you remember that moment when we really connected with the Abydonians?”

 

“I heard something about Daniel making clucking noises?”

 

“Good one, Carter. You should have seen Daniel saying the food tasted like chicken and then trying to explain what a chicken was.”

 

“Shall we mention how the Colonel spit out his moonshine the first time I gated there? That was pretty funny, sir.”

 

“Hey, that thing was almost pure alcohol! Carter, are you sniggering?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“We really learned important things about the people we met while sharing a meal. I mean, the kind of stuff that totally changed our missions. Look at how an invitation to dinner with the Eurondans opened our eyes about their politics. It probably saved that poor planet. Or all the pie we ate on Urgo’s behalf. Not to mention the Argosian’s specially ‘made only for you’ cake….”

 

“Daniel!!”

 

“What? You have no problems embarrassing me, Jack! But the point is that by eating the Argosian cake, uhm, you know, it ended up vastly improving their lives. So it all hinged around food.”

 

“Well, actually…”

 

“Carter!!”

 

“Yes, sir. Shutting up.”

 

“O’Neill, DanielJackson is correct. Apophis was greatly alarmed to find the Tau’ri seated at his private banquet table on Chulak. That identified you as a threat.”

 

“Usually, those moments of lucidity happen to me at work in my office or on the field, off world. I did not expect it to happen around food or even around drink. Many things are said over a beer….”

 

“This reminds me of Douglas Adams.”

 

“Is he the science fiction writer, MajorCarter?”

 

“Why, yes Teal’c! Key events happen around food in his book series _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. For example, at one point the characters get to a restaurant that has a view of the end of the universe. There is some kind of time travel involved, so they get dinner and an apocalypse show every evening.”

 

“Yeah, well, I can see how sharing food can be a deeply religious experience.”

 

“We are not talking about burnt steak, Jack.”

 

“I’m hurt. I’m referring to the idea of becoming friends and parting bread, you know, like a religious ritual.”

 

“That is a remarkably insightful observation.”

 

“It happens.”

 

“DanielJackson, why were you thinking about food?”

 

“I had a disturbing dream last night.”

 

“SigmundFreud says that dreams can reveal hidden meanings.”

 

“Teal’c, you are really catching up with your reading!”

 

“I enjoy learning about Tau’ri culture, MajorCarter. Perhaps you can recommend another book about food and adventures.”

 

“Have you read _Like Water for Chocolate_? It’s a best seller, and a great story about war, love, and delicious food.”

 

“Was this war with Canada?”

 

“No, the war in Mexico.”

 

“The borders of your country are not very stable.”

 

“Uhm, I explain that later, Teal’c.”

 

“Thank you. DanielJackson, what was your dream about?”

 

“The setting was a small diner that looked a lot like the one my grandfather took me to after my parents’ funeral. He let me order waffles and then he told me that he was dropping me off at social services. Well, in the dream I was my age and siting alone. A server came to my booth and gave me a menu that listed odd things like a ‘nose boy in a blanket’ with a side order of ‘mystery in the alley.’”

 

“’Mystery in the alley’? That sounds like half the stuff you say during your briefings.”

 

“Not it doesn't.”

 

“Yes it does.”

 

“It does not!”

 

“Daniel, that is just a crazy ass dream!”

 

“You know, there may be more to this dream than weird food.”

 

“Is this gonna be about one of your fairy tales?”

 

“Not exactly. If I had to explain it in terms of my dream, it’s like some weird thing is been added to our regular menu. After the dream I could not shake this feeling of déjà vu, but in the sense that something recognizably familiar, that I already know and have seen before many times, has been transformed into something very strange.”

 

“Daniel, our regular menu is pretty weird already.”

 

“I know, Jack. But the dream feels like a warning. With all your special-ops training, didn’t you ever feel your hackles rise when something bad was about to go down? Yeah, this dream is a clear case of precognition. Anyway, I'm sorry but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?”

 

Jack’s spoon loaded with fruit loops never made it to his mouth as an uncanny sense of déjà vu filled him with unease.

 

The end


End file.
